Filosofia
O enredo de Lost não se desenvolve somente na escala física e mundana de sua trama, mas também na esfera metafísica. Os personagens da série com freqüencia se vêem refletindo acerca de seu passado à medida em que vão se deparando com situações - externas ou internas, no âmbito físico ou psicológico, de maneira racional ou emocial, pessoal ou social - que advém de sua estada na Ilha, levando, conseqüentemente, seu público expectador às mesmas reflexões. Cientes do poder influenciador da série, a equipe de criação de Lost deu à alguns personagens da série nomes de figuras influentes na história da Filosofia. Com tal atitude, espera-se que os expectadores da série se sintam encorajados a não somente apreciarem-na como um mero entretenimento televisivo, mas perceberem que Lost faz ligações e reflexões com questões de âmbito universal. Com uma enfâse maior nas correntes de pensamento filosófico do século vinte e em seus respectivos pensadores, esta página visa discutir tais filósofos e suas possíveis conexões com o universo de Lost. Links nesta página para artigos na Wikipédia e para sites em geral na web fornecem maiores informações biográficas a respeito das correntes filosóficas retratadas, valendo-se como fontes de referência e de estudo. Referências dos Personagens Maos detalhes estão listados nas seções abaixo. Bakunin, Mikhail (1814-1876) foi um filósofo anarquista e revolucionário russo. Negou "qualquer sistema de governo, não obstante seu nome ou forma", qualquer figura de autoridade, incluindo Deus. Bakunin negou também o conceito de liberdade-própria (livre escolha) e apoiou o método indutivo da experimentação sobre os fenômenos naturais. Burke, Edmund (1729-1797) foi um homem de estado irlândes, Membro do Parlamento, e líder dos Old Whigs. Ele foi uma figura influente no desenvolivmento do liberalismo e é creditado como um dos fundadores do movimento conservardor anglo-americano. Suas idéias principais incluem a defesa da Revolução America e duma democracia representativa, uma crítica da Revolução Francesa e uma mudança social radical baseada numa teoria original, e a introdução universal de certos princípios violados pelos oficiais ingleses na Índia. Suas visões acerda da liberdade de algum modo adviram de reflexões sobre a Revolução Francesa: ´´Seria melhor estimar a virtude a humanidade permitindo que a liberdadade prevaleça, mesmo que hajam perdas para o material, que considerar o homem como meras máqiuinas e instrumentos de uma benevolência política´´. Carlyle, Thomas (1795-1881)foi um filósofo e escritor escôces que influênciou o desenvolvimento do . * Carlyle escreveu um livro chamado Heros and Hero Worship, que discutia as principais essências dos heróis, e os desafios que eles deveriam enfrentar. Isto introduz um paradaxo interessante no nome Boone Carlyle que é similar em sua constituição ao de , famoso arquétipo de um folclórico herói americano. Em Lost, é um pesonagem que intenta ser reconhecido como um herói Boone (recebendo de Shannon o apelido de "Capitão America"),em tempo sem sucesso; ele também morreu tentando um ato heróico. * "Em todo lugar a alma humana permanece entre um hemisfério de luz e outro de escuridão; nos confins dos dois impérios remanescentes, necessidade e vontade própria." Cooper, Anthony (1621-1683) foi um político Inglês que foi mentor e patrono do filósofo da vida real, (veja abaixo). * Além de apoiá-lo em uma realação quase paternal, também se credita ao filósofo Locke por salvar sua vida de uma infecção (infecção do fígado) (Em Lost, Locke salva a vida de Anthony Cooper com um transplante de rins). Anthony Ashley-Cooper (1671-1713), o 3° Conde de Shaftesbury e neto do 1° Conde, também tem semelhanças com o personagem. * Esse Shaftesbury foi um filósofo moral do século XVIII que disse que as pessoas são basicamente boas e que a moralidade é uma base (se não inerente) de parte da humanidade. Essa ética de Shaftesbury está em contraste direto em relação àquela do pai de Locke, que exemplifica as filosofias de (e Sawyer) de interesse-próprio. Hume, David (1711-1776) foi um filósofo do e talvez em um grau menor, também do . * Como Desmond, David Hume era Escocês. * David Hume foi fortemente influenciado pelo filósofo John Locke (veja abaixo). * De 1763 à 1765, Hume foi Secretário do Lord Hertford em Paris, onde ele fez amigos e, mais tarde, conheceu o filósofo Rousseau (veja abaixo). * Ao contrário de Desmond, David Hume tem uma forte opinião contra os milagres, que ele considera como violação das leis da natureza e consequentemente tem uma baixa probabilidade de acontecer. * Escreveu sobre questões altruístas (ilustrado por personagens como Jack e Desmond), e sobre sua oposição aos poderes do interesse-próprio (ilustrado por personagens como Sawyer). * Escreveu que o livre arbítrio, em uma estranha contradição, requer , apesar do aparente conflito entre eles. :* Sua sugestão era que o livre arbítrio pode ser considerado por "uma falsa sensação ou experiência aparente" (uma tendência) que é associada com muitas das ações que nós praticamos. Como reflexo, nós acreditamos que eles foram necessários e que determinam tudo. :* Hume é um "Determinista Leve" ou um "Compatibilista" o que significa que ele acredita que TODOS os eventos são determinados pelo acaso. Entretanto, nós ainda podemos ter responsabilidade moral (o que poderia, normalmente, ser impossível se a palavra é completamente determinada pelo acaso). Responsabilidade moral é o resultado do desejo causando um evento. Entretanto, o desejo para Hume é tão determinado pelo acaso como qualquer outra coisa. Se foi inspirado pela filosofia de Hume no determinismo e livre-arbítrio, está completamente distorcido. Seria impossível mudar o futuro... Se Charlie fosse morrer acertado por um raio, então Desmond não poderia interdeceder, já era pré-determinado. O fato de Desmond ter interferido no evento implica que ele tem a habilidade de mudar eventos determinados. O que foi apresentado no episódio está perto de algo chamado , o qual David Hume não argumenta sobre. * No seu ensaio de publicação póstuma " On Suicide," Hume firmemente advoga que não é contra as leis de Deus nem da natureza para as pessoas terminarem com suas vidas. Isso evidência que as pessoas tem completa liberdade sobre seus próprios corpo e o que fazem com ele. Usando a chave de emergência no Cisne, Desmond aparentemente se apropria disso de uma maneira que David Hume não considerou - auto-sacrifício. * Hume é também conhecido por sua discussão sobre . O nome se encaixa no papel de Desmond muito bem, desde que ele é responsável, por uma razão de indução, a continuar apertando o botão. Discussão de Hume e o Problema da Indução Locke, John (1632-1704) foi um Filósofo Iluminista que discutia a relação entre natureza e civilização, mais tarde tem grande influência nos fundadores dos governos democráticos. Ele acredita que, no estado da natureza, todos os homens tem direitos iguais para punir os transgressores; para assegurar um jugamento justo a todos, os governantes eram formados para melhor administrarem as leis. * Essa filosofia é seguida pelo personagem de Locke, que abrange tanto a natureza e a necessidade de organização igualitária entre os sobreviventes. * O título do episódio, , é uma referência a frase latina que significa pedra em branco, e foi uma eminente conquistado por , e o filósofo John Locke. O conceito é que a mente humana nasce em um mundo como uma "tábua branca em que nada está escrito", e que todo o conhecimento humano provêem das experiências humanas. :* Ele também tinha a visão de que a verdade sobre o determinismo era irrelevante. Ele acreditava que a definição apresentada do comportamento voluntário era que os indivíduos tem a habilidade de adiar uma decisão por tanto tempo quanto necessário com o intuito de refletir ou deliberar sobre as consequências de uma escolha: "... o desejo na verdade, significa nada mas um poder, ou habilidade de preferir ou escolher". :*O personagem de Locke também enfatiza o conceito de tábula rasa no episódio quando ele diz em uma conversa com Shannon, "Todos ganham uma nova vida nessa ilha, Shannon. Talvez seja a hora de começar a sua." * Ele foi um dos desenvolvedores do , que foi postulado como um acordo não-falado entre os indivíduos e o corpo governamental (para desistir de algumas liberdades naturais em troca de uma vida ordenada na sociedades deles e direitos civis não naturais, como foi no caso quando Jack pegou o papel de líder na ilha). Locke tem uma crença particular sobre o direito de rebelião no caso de Tirania, quando Juliet sugere a Jack o seu motivo de trair Ben no videotape. * Em 1693, Locke publicou um tratado entitulado Alguns Pensamentos Sobre Educação, mostrando os passos que um garoto em crescimento devem seguir. Especificamente voltados para os filhos da burguesia, Locke advoga contra a indulgência excessiva e crianças mimadas. Eles devem manter as crianças afastadas de histórias infantis, devem privá-las, instrui-los em desejos práticos, resultando em um funcional e responsável membro da sociedade. Esses temas tem paralelos óbvios na conflito entre Locke e Michael sobre o quê Walt poderia e não poderia fazer enquanto estivesse na ilha. * O filósofo é também discutido no livro Bad Twin, onde o personagem Elio o descreve como "Um cara fascinante. Um Inglês do séc. 17, incrivelmente avançado. Grande influência para Thomas Jefferson. Locke argumenta que a mais alta conquista de nossa inteligência é o cuidado e busca constante pela verdade e felicidade sólida... ele está dizendo que o melhor uso para a nossa razão está em aprender a ser feliz.." Rousseau, Jean-Jacques (1712–1778) foi um filósofo genoves que teve grande influência na cena política. * Autor de um trabalho entitulado O Contrato Social, seguindo uma tradição filosófica Iluminista incluindo Thomas Hobbes, John Locke, Anthony Ashley-Cooper e Adam Smith. A teoria do contrato social pretende explicar as maneiras que a sociedade se organizam. * Promoveu a idéia do " ", que diz que um homem, em um estado natural de selvageria, nasce inocente e puro até ser corrompido pela sociedade e covilização. O personagem de Danielle Rousseau pode ser vista como uma selvagem nobre, tendo vivido na selvageria por muitos anos e agora ajuda os sobreviventes contra os Outros. * Publicado postumamente em 1782, o ensaio Reveries of a Solitary Walker de Rousseau, está calcado em uma série de "Andanças" nas quais um - e não o - tema maior é a luta contra, lamentações e censuras por estar isolado e solitário. Rousseau celebra sua busca por manter-se inquisitiva sobre o mundo natural onde ele está residindo assim como os vacilos do mundo social do qual ele se sente por fora. * Ele acredita que os humanos foram originalmente agraciados pelo livre arbítrio, mas que isso foi falsificado porque a necessidade de proteção mútua e o desejo por propriedade fez a necessidade da sociedade. Sociedade e Leis destruiram a liberdade natural por todo o tempo. Said, Edward (tradução de: Edward Wādi Sa‘id) (1935-2003) foi um teórico literário Americano-Palestino e um ativista Palestino. Ele foi Professor de Inglês e Literatura Comparativa na Universidade de Columbia e é conhecido como figura certa em teoria pós-colonial. * Said é melhor conhecido por descrever e criticar o " ", que ele perseguiu como uma constelação de falsas considerações assumidas sob uma atitude do sobre o ( , 1978). "Orientalismo" propõe que a cultura do Oeste usa o que é perseguido como excessos, imoralidade e estrangeirismos da cultura do Este com o intuito de definir-se como contra outras armadilhas. * Um dos teóricos que ajudou a definir o conceito dos "Outros." O Outro é o que é estrangeiro à "nós", que nós não podemos compreender, particularmente em consideração a culturas estrangeiras, assim como aquelas das sociedades marginais. * Em 1980 Said critíca o que ele considera como entendimento pobre da cultura Árabe no Oeste: "Até agora os Estados Unidos parecem estar preocupados, é somente uma maneira exagerada de dizer que os Muçulmanos e Árabes são essencialmente vistos como fornecedores de petróleo ou terroristas em potencial. Muito pouco detalhes, a densidade humana, a paixão da vida Árabe-Muçulmana entrou no conhecimento daquelas pessoas em que a profissão são notícias no mundo Árabe. O que nós temos na verdade é uma série de crueldades, essencialmentes caricaturadas do mundo Islâmico presente de tal maneira a fazer o mundo vunerável a agressão militar." Bentham, Jeremy (15 de fevereiro de 1748 – 6 de junho de 1832) foi um filósofo , economista e jurista inglês. Juntamente com John Stuart Mill e James Mill, difundiu o utilitarismo, teoria ética que responde todas as questões acerca do que fazer, do que admirar e de como viver, em termos da maximização da utilidade e da felicidade. É conhecido também pela idealização do pan-optismo, que corresponde à observação total, a tomada integral por parte do poder disciplinador da vida de um indivíduo. Bentham também era conhecido para a sua oposição franca ao discurso revolucionário francês do Direito Natural, uma idéia patrocinada pelo filósofo John Locke (cujo pai, também chamado John Locke, trabalhou para Jeremy Bentham). Ele também sugeriu um procedimento para estimar a posição moral de qualquer ação. As ações "boas" seriam aquelas que produzem um montante maior de prazer físico ou espiritual, e o montante mínimo da dor; e "más" como aquelas que produzem a maior parte de dor sem o prazer. A respeito dessas questões é de particular importância a análise de Bentham dos motivos que levam o homem a agir de certa forma e não de outra. Esse motivos devem ser chamados “bons” na medida em que possam conduzir harmonia entre os interesses individuais e os interesses dos outros, enquanto que “maus” seriam todos aqueles motivos que contrariassem esse objetivo de equilíbrio entre os homens. Entre os motivos bons, o que mais certamente conduz, segundo Bentham, à promoção do princípio de utilidade é a benevolência ou boa vontade. Em seguida, viriam a necessidade de estima dos outros, o desejo de receber amor, a religião e os instintos de autopreservação, de satisfação, de privilégio e de poder. Bentham também argumentou que a capacidade de sofrer, não a capacidade de raciocinar, deve ser a marca de referência de como tratamos outros seres. Ele afirmou que se a capacidade de raciocinar fosse o critério, muitos seres humanos, inclusive bebês e pessoas incapacitadas, teriam de ser tratados como se fossem coisas, e não seres. Bentham não ficou apenas na análise teórica dessas idéias sobre o homem como ser moral e social. Procurou suas possíveis aplicações práticas, dedicando-se, sobretudo, à reforma da legislação de acordo com princípios humanos, à codificação das leis a fim de que pudessem ser compreendidas por qualquer pessoa, ao aperfeiçoamento do sistema penitenciário e ao desenvolvimento do regime democrático através da introdução do sufrágio universal. Em 1789, concebeu o pan-óptico, que foi desenvolvido como um projeto de prisão modelo para a reforma dos encarcerados. Mas, por vontade expressa do autor, foi também um plano exemplo para todas as instituições educacionais, de assistência e de trabalho, uma solução econômica para os problemas do encerramento e o esboço de uma sociedade racional. O conceito do desenho permite a um vigilante observar todos os prisioneiros sem que estes possam saber se estão ou não sendo observados. De acordo com o design de Bentham, este seria um design mais barato que o das prisões de sua época, já que requer menos empregados. O nome aplica-se também a uma torre de observação localizada no pátio central de uma prisão, manicômio, escola, hospital ou fábrica. Aquele que estivesse sobre esta torre poderia observar todos os presos da cadeia (ou os funcionários, loucos, estudantes, etc), tendo-os sob seu controle. Bentham foi quem primeiro utilizou o termo deontologia ('deon', dever + 'logos', ciência) para definir o conjunto de princípios éticos aplicados às atividades profissionais. Outras Referências Diretas * Do mapa da Porta de Segurança, Cogito ergo doleo, que significa "Eu penso, logo sofro" um trocadilho com a famosa frase de (1596–1650), Cogito ergo sum, "Penso, logo Existo". Enquanto Locke foi um Empiricista influente, Descartes foi um Racionalista influente, o campo oposto dos Empiristas. Ele também exercitou alguma influência no desenvolvimento de escolas governamentias de pensamentos e inventou formas novas de Cálculos. * Na Tapeçaria de Jacob,há uma frase ...Σ ΜΟΝΟΙ ΤΟ ΤΟΥ ΠΟΛΕΜΟΥ ΤΕΛΟΣ ΕΟΡΑΚΑΣΙ ''(sic). A frase original, modificada para minúsculas é ς μόνοι τὸ τοῦ πολέμου τέλος ἑωράκασι (s monoi to tou polemou telos eōrakasi") que pode ser interpretada coo a seguinte frase atribuída a : "Só o morto viu o fim da guerra." * Em contrapartida à filosofia do Ocidente, as histórias de ''Lost têm muitas referências de filosofias e ideologias orientais, tais como os Logos DHARMA, "Namaste" e o número 108. Esses assuntos são mais aprofundados na página, Religião e ideologias. *Em Par Avion, Sawyer lê The Fountainhead de , um livro baseado na filosofia de Rand do . Burrus Fred Skinner Enquanto Skinner|B. F. Skinner se identifica como um cientista e psicologista, ele escreveu o que pode ser considerado um trabalho de filosofia em 1972 chamado Entre a Liberdade e Dignidade. Skinner é mencionado no filme de orientação do Cisne pelas idéias da Iniciativa DHARMA. Skinner sustenta que não há livre-arbítrio ou liberdade. O conceito de Skinner de liberdade humana era uma situação onde os humanos não sentiram o controle sendo aplicado a eles e seus comportamentos. Outra grande idéia de Skinner que há somente uma única maneira de mudar (ou melhorar) os humanos e seria mudar o ambiente por si só. Um reflexo disso pode ser visto na tentativa da Iniciativa DHARMA de mudar a Equação de Valenzetti. Veja Também * Destino versus Livre Arbítrio Category:Temas Category:Temas Recorrentes